


Sunlit Argos: Diplomacy

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Diplomat [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Pyrrha Dominant, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune walks in on the sisters wrestling, which ends with the girls accidentally confessing to him.  Jaune tells them he's with Pyrrha, but jokingly tells them he would be happy to if they talk Pyrrha into it.Ruby wants to try, anyways.Sunlit Argos (Arkos, Lancaster, Dragonslayer, Milk and Cereal, Helios, Sunshine)Pre-FallUnderage because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Diplomat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune: *knocks on Ruby's door*

Yang: What?!

Jaune: Can I... come in?..

Yang: Ehn. Sure!

Jaune: *opens the door and comes in*

Jaune: I heard... something, which I guess was sisters wrestling.

Yang: *pins Ruby and looks at Jaune*

Yang: Don't you have... like... an army of sisters? You can't tell me you don't know what sisters wrestling sounds like

Ruby: *flips Yang over*

Yang: *gives Ruby an intense look in her eyes*

Yang: Oh, really?

Jaune: They weren't exactly the wrestling kind of sisters. They were the passive-aggresive makeover-as-revenge kind of sisters.

Yang: Yeah, we girls can be catty bitches.

Ruby: Speak for yourself! Don't make me tickle you!

Yang: You wouldn't!

Ruby: *wry smile*

Yang: In front of Jaune?

Ruby: *breaks her hand free and starts tickling Yang*

Yang: *starts giggling, allowing Ruby to momentarily pin her*

*awkward silence*

Yang: You going to count or what?

Jaune: To?

Yang: What?, three?

Jaune: One. Two. Three. Now what?

Yang: *gives up and lays on her back*

Yang: Rubes won.

Ruby: *hands in the air, victorious*

Ruby: I couldn't have done it without Jaune. You get so shy and nervous around him.

Yang: I do not... don't go giving away my secrets like that...

Jaune: Secrets?

Yang: Shits, he's still here.

Yang: *rest her head on the ground*

Yang: Well, I'm fucked. Not literally, because that would be...

Yang: *eyes wide and she looks at Jaune*

Jaune: I had no idea...

Yang: Shit, neither did I. To be fair, Ruby's the same way. She just gets feisty when you are around as she wants to prove herself.

Jaune: . . .

Yang: Oh, come on, man, say something.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: I'm going out with Pyrrha.

Yang: Shit.

Jaune: Just happened. Wasn't sure when to tell everyone.

Ruby: Yeah, kind of hard to compete with Pyrrha.

Yang: I suppose that means we'll just have to back off.

Jaune: Unless you can convince Pyrrha otherwise. And if Ruby gets stronger when I'm around, what does that mean about you?

Yang: *awkward laughter*

Yang: Yeah, I'm not the delicate type. But you were into Weiss, so figured you liked them delicate. Pyrrha's kind of the opposite. Makes me almost think I had a shot.

Jaune: *questioning look*

Jaune: Of course you had a shot.

Yang: The hell, man?! Why did you have to go and say that?

Jaune: You... asked?..

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: Well, you two obviously don't need my help.

Yang: Yeah, yeah. Got back to your warrior goddess.

Jaune: Implying you are not?

Jaune: *turns to walk away and closes the door*

Yang: *pushes Ruby off her as she sits up*

Ruby: *falls onto her butt*

Yang: So?.. what do we do now?

Ruby: What he told us to do.

Yang: And that was?

Ruby: Convince Pyrrha otherwise.

Yang: I think that was a joke.

Ruby: *pushes Yang back on the ground and straddles her waist*

Ruby: Do you think he would refuse?

Yang: I really don't know what to think here. You can't be serious?

Ruby: I really don't know what I am right now, but I still want to try.

Yang: That's the Ruby I know and love.

Yang: *lays her head back on the ground*

Yang: Shit, Rubes, are we really going to do this?

Ruby: *leans down until their faces were inches apart*

Ruby: *kisses Yang on the lips*

Yang: Okay, what was that?

Ruby: *sits upright, still straddling Yang's waist*

Ruby: I was giving you - courage!

Yang: More like giving me cooties.

Ruby: I know what you've done with your girlfriends. You can't exactly invoke cooties now.

Yang: Uh-huh. Never planned on you being my girlfriend.

Ruby: If we want Jaune we're going to have to think outside the box.

Yang: WAY outside the box.

Ruby: *leans forward and gives Yang an intense stare*

Ruby: We are totally going to do this.

Yang: One problem.

Ruby: *sits back up*

Ruby: And that is?

Yang: How in the hell are we going to pull this off?

Ruby: I was honestly just planning to ask Pyrrha. I really don't have a better idea here. But, we - can - still - try!

Yang: Yeah, and when that doesn't work, what do we do?

Ruby: I don't know, beg?

Yang: *drops her head back to the ground*

Yang: Brilliant.

Ruby: Oh, come on, we can do it!

Yang: Alright, with that enthusiasm, you might almost have me convinced. So, how, where, and why do we do this?

Ruby: How about right here, right now?

Yang: And what do we do? Strip down to our birthday suits? Get on our knees? Invite her for coffee? What's the game plan here.

Ruby: *typing into her phone*

*knock on the door*

Yang: Shit, no?

Ruby: Come in!

Pyrrha: *opens the door*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189899764987/sunlit-argos-diplomacy-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Pyrrha: Hello, again? How can I help you?

Yang: *raises her arms in the air*

Yang: Oh, you can get Ruby off of me.

Pyrrha: *slowly walks up and offers Ruby her hand*

Ruby: *lets herself get pulled up*

Yang: *sits up*

Pyrrha: *looks between the two*

Yang: *looks at Ruby, only to find her head hidden in her hood*

Yang: *sighs*

Yang: Alright, but you might want to sit down, first.

Pyrrha: *kneels on the ground in front of them*

Yang: Good god, you're gorgeous. No wonder Jaune fell for you so hard.

Pyrrha: I beg your pardon.

Yang: *falls backwards onto the floor*

Yang: Shit.

Yang: *sits back up*

Yang: Okay, so, Jaune spilled the beans about your relationship... as we... accidentally... confessed to him.

Pyrrha: . . .

Pyrrha: And how do you? - accidentally? - confess to someone.

Yang: To be fair, Ruby was tickling me.

Ruby: *throws back her hood*

Ruby: Only because Jaune was distracting her, and she gets all weak and feeble around him.

Yang: *awkward laughter*

Yang: True.

Pyrrha: *thinking*

Pyrrha: And why do you get weak around him?

Yang: Oh, you know, he had a thing for Weiss, and I figured he liked them sweet... and... girly...

Pyrrha: And I'm... not girly?..

Yang: *thinking*

Yang: Okay, you are damn sexy in a girly way, but not girly. Follow?

Pyrrha: And what does Ruby think?

Ruby: Oh, you are GORGEOUS! Weak at the knees...

Ruby: *hides in her hood*

Pyrrha: So, you girls love... me?..

Yang: *montage of filthy pictures involving Pyrrha appear in her head*

Ruby (still in her hood): Eeep.

Pyrrha: And you love Jaune?

Yang: So... you... don't exactly look mad...

Pyrrha: Curious... and contemplating...

Yang: Uh-huh? huh.

Pyrrha: Because Jaune loves you... and I love you... and you love us...

Yang: Shit. There's no way you could be suggesting?..

Pyrrha: *bright smile*

Pyrrha: Me? No, of course not. There is no way I could be suggesting it...

Yang: *lays back on the ground*

Yang: That's what I figured.

Pyrrha: You are the ones suggesting it.

Pyrrha: *bright smile as she pauses to let it sink in*

Yang: O... kay... so... what does this mean?..

Pyrrha: It means whatever Jaune wants it to mean. For now, let's start by all three of us getting down to our underwear.

Yang: NOW?!

Pyrrha: No time like the present. Chop-chop.

Yang: Shit, I think she's serious.

Pyrrha: I'll have you know, I'm ALWAYS serious.

Ruby (head reappearing): But can still say that in a beautiful voice.

Yang: Like a songbird or something.

Pyrrha: If you girls want to join in, we need to get nice and ready for Jaune to see us.

Ruby: And Weiss. And Blake?

Yang: *texting*

Yang: On it.

Ruby: We... we're... this is happening?..

Pyrrha: mm-hm. Now, off with that pretty dress of yours.

Ruby: You really think it's pretty?

Yang: *pulling off her top*

Yang: Not the time to be admiring fashion. We've got a shining knight to conquer.

* * *

Jaune: *looks at his scroll*

Pyrrha (text): The girls have something to say to you. Could you come back over?

Pyrrha (text): Just remember to come in and close the door as quickly as you can.

Pyrrha (text): Don't want the girls to escape.

Pyrrha (text): Oh, that made me giggle.

* * *

Jaune: *opens the door, almost stops and stares*

Jaune: *quickly steps in and closes the door*

Jaune: What the ever loving?..

Pyrrha was standing in her underwear, while Ruby and Yang were kneeling in their's.

Jaune: *closes his eyes, breathing deep*

Jaune: *opens his eyes*

Jaune: Okay, still here.

Jaune: *pinches himself*

Jaune: That hurt, so not a dream... then what's going on here?

Pyrrha: I really don't know how to make it any clearer. I'm happy being your girlfriend, your main squeeze as it were, but there are two lovely ladies ready to grovel before you.

Yang: Do we really have to grovel?

Ruby: *leans forward*

Ruby: We want to be your fuck buddies!

Pyrrha: I like the enthusiasm, but maybe shouting is not the best idea.

Ruby: *tries to pull the hood over her head, only to nearly panick when she doesn't find it*

Jaune: And... Pyrrha... thinks?..

Pyrrha: I'll be happy with whatever you decide, here. Well, so long as I still get to be your main squeeze.

Jaune: *heady breathing for nearly a minute*

Jaune: So, I can... with?..

Pyrrha: *nods*

Pyrrha: Well, I would prefer if I could as well.

Jaune: *heady breathing for nearly a minute*

Jaune: I... will... take... we will... take them...

Ruby: And now to learn how to wear lady stilts.

Pyrrha: Isn't she so adorable. I'm curious why that's your first response?

Ruby: Duh, they're sexy. If we're going to be Jaune's fuck buddies. Fuck bunnies? We're going to have to show off what we have.

Yang: Sister sluts.

Jaune: So long as you are only a slut for me.

Pyrrha: And hopefully me.

Jaune: Well, yeah, obviously. Kind of hard to say no to you, here.

Pyrrha: Like I said, I'll be happy with whatever you are, here.

Jaune: The hierarchy will be me, Pyrrha, and then you two.

Yang: Yes, sir.

Ruby: Do we get to call you Sir?

Jaune: Maybe something a bit more appropriate in public...

Pyrrha: How about Mr. Arc?

Yang: Easy enough, MR. Arc.

Ruby: Do we still get to be crazy sluts in private and call you Sir?

Jaune: *pauses for a moment*

Jaune: A fair compromise.

Pyrrha: So, Sir, what's your first order for your girls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189910248965/sunlit-argos-diplomacy-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
